TRUE TIMID LOVE
by squalo king
Summary: During the Fight with Yammy Hanatarou is launched into Aizen's castle trying to save Rukia, while trying to get out he meets an injured arrancar, Menoly, and Heals her, when the war ends the two start seeing more of each other, but Loly doesn't like it, rated for language, violence and suggestive situations and sexual themes. Hanatarou x Menoly, some Hanatarou x Rukia
1. Good Luck in Las Noches

Hey this is squalo king with a new story; I decided to make this during the current poll I posted, knowing I'll write no new chapters of **Akeiro Yamada** till it's over. It's about a new pairing I thought would fit well and hopefully as I upload this people will aspire to try it as well, seriously though how come no one thought of this before? Review and tell me what you think about the story and the pairing idea please.

Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own Bleach, this is merely done for enter fun and not for profit.

Chapter 1. Good luck in Las Noches

Hanatarou Yamada wakes up deep inside Las Noches, he was badly injured, it was ma miracle he wasn't dead: his left arm was broken, his ribs were nearly cracked and he was almost dead period. But regardless he was still alive despite his injuries and his medic bag being torn with all the contents spilled out, he had only one thought in mind,

"_What happened to me?_" he struggle to get up and feels the pain shoot through his whole body, this causes him to stumble a bit and hiss in pain. Once then he used healing kido and Hisagomaru on his injuries feeling the pain slowly go away, when Hisagomaru's gauge was full it took it's scalpel form and Hanatarou pt it in his pocket to release later,

He then attempted to pick up only a few of the gauze, medicine, and herbs that had fallen out only to discover most if not all of it were gone: one roll of gauze, half a bottle of medicine, 4 ounces of herbs (counting the one in the bag that was attached to hisagomaru) and a pair of energy pills that he had taken along just in case.

"_All enough to heal one person, but where am I?" _he thought, he then gave a long hard look at his surroundings and it gave him a familiar feeling, once then he realized where was and cursed his bad luck

"I-I'm in Aizen's castle, Las Noches, but how did I-" a memory shot through his brain as to how this occurred and he sighed at his stupidity as to how and why this occurred, "n-now I remember, that huge arrancar hit me."

* * *

**Flashback**

After Ichigo and captain Unohana left for the fake Karakura town to help the other captains, the battle with Yammy only got worse, only Kenpachi and Byakuya could fight him, while they were Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Sado (Chad) the large hollows that appeared due to the large spiritual pressure that the two captains were putting off, Mayuri was watching patiently and excited next to his daughter Nemu continuously counting his new specimens he "obtained" in defeating the 8th Espada , Isane and Hanatarou watched from the sidelines away from danger in case anyone was in need of healing,

"_I hope Ichigo and Captain Unohana are okay." _Hanatarou thought, he was carefully watching the battles the others were in to assess the amount of damage he would have to heal

But soon he would turn his attention toward only one of the fighters, because even though everyone was fighting their own battles, in a place like Hueco Mundo it was only matter of time until those battles coincided with each other and then a big mess would be made and someone would get hurt and in this case that was Hanatarou

"Ha Ha, this guy's pretty tough, eh Kuchiki?!" Zaraki pointed out in joy at the fact he's getting two great fights in one day, "This is fun as hell!" he then used his battered shikai to cut Yammy's shoulder, this caused his to stumble back a bit and then attempt a wild swing at the shinigami captain only to miss

Byakuya simply sighed at Kenpachi's hungry attitude toward the fight, and sent another wave of his , Senbonzakura at the Espada cutting his chest only to have it repair itself, Yammy then fired a cero at the two only to have them shunpo out of the way,

"Bastards, I'll kill all of you!" Yammy roared, he then fired a massive cero to annihilate the two, soon the area was bathed in a crimson light

Then the two captains appeared in front of Yammy's face and hit him in the face with their collective might, at this Yammy stumbled back and kept attacking them.

* * *

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji roared summoning his shikai and then swung it at an incoming hollow cutting it in two, he was then surrounded by a group of hollows, the counter the situation he spun Zabimaru in circles above his head and in result the move cut off their heads, but he kept his guard up for the next incoming hollows.

* * *

Uryuu was facing his own wave of enemies after Loly from falling after her confrontation with Yammy, he quicky fired his Quincy arrows at their masks using the Ginrei Kojaku with ease,

"_Kusosaki better win, I don't wanna get stuck here forever." _ He thought as he split countless hollow masks avoiding any attacks or ceros, but was the suddenly faced with flying Hollows with multiple wings and centipede-like bodies who then made their way to attack him, but Uryuu only groans at this and continues fighting.

* * *

Chad(Sado) was caught within his own battle while battling 4 giant hollows, one attempts to smash him, but he blocks it with both hands, he then get a grip on the creature and used his intense strength to throw it at the other three Hollows, he the charged at them and used El Directo to destroy them, but was given no rest due to the still appearing hollows.

* * *

Rukia was doing no better than they were, even though she had drawn her Sode no Shirayuki , enemies had her surrounded and as she destroyed one hollow two more took its place, no matter how many she

"_We have to keep going; we need to keep them off my brother's back until he and Kenpachi defeats Yammy and until Ichigo-," _

Her though were interrupted when a mantis like hollow appeared in front of her; it had four yellow eyes, was medium sized, had a grey body three claws on each hand and an insect like mask, it had high spiritual pressure and seemed to have scared the other hollows away from Rukia due to it, as Rukia kept attacking it and using her shikai abilities it dodged all of the attacks she sent at it.

"This one's different." She said from examining the way it moved, it looked as if it was moving and jerking its body in a quick fashion.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." She uttered and as she made the circle with her blade she made notice that the hollow was not moving, this was her chance or so she thought, when the attack was complete the ice pillar rose around the mantis like hollow freezing it, but

*Shatter*

Was the sound of its claws breaking out of the pillar, bit by bit at a fast rate it was vibrating, before it could escape any more Rukia attempted to destroy it with a kido spell

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!" she said, the crimson sphere made its way toward the insect hollow, however just moments before impact the mantis like hollow broke free and evaded the attack, but the red sphere didn't disperse(now what happens next foreshadows from what was mentioned earlier).

* * *

Elsewhere during the fight with Yammy vs. the Captains and the battle ensued Byakuya and Kenpachi were slowly defeating Yammy, in opinion the battle would soon be theirs, but suddenly

"You bastards," Yammy roared as he was continually getting hit with Kenpachi's attacks and Senbonsakura, "JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE-"

Yammy's threat was interrupted when a red sphere hit him in the eye, he knew that it had not come from the two he was fighting, and when he looked yonder he discovered the shinigami he had been stopped from killing and realized that the trajectory of the blast came from her and at this he smiled evilly,

"Her, I remember her," he then shoots a cero at the ground which blinds Kenpachi and Byakuya and charges toward Rukia, "this time she dies!",

but this doesn't go unnoticed when Byakuya and Kenpachi get their sight back the chase after him but their way is block when Large hollows appear and sneak attack them, causing them to be in a stand still

As Hanatarou watches the battles he sees the evil smile that Yammy gave toward Rukia and paniced and it only got worse when he blinded the captains,

"H-He's going for Rukia!" he said to Isane the then began to run toward the oncoming disaster "I Have to-

His arm was then grabbed by Isane in an attempt to stop him "Hanatarou stop, you can't help he-"

"Let me go Isane."

Isane's eyes widened at Hanatarou's disobedence "Hanatarou think, if she gets hurt you can heal her, but not if your de-"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" he then jerked his hand away from Isane continuing to run toward Rukia

As he did the memory of him getting cut down haunted him, he knew he wasn't allowed to come, but he came any way, but he knew he had to, he wanted to help Unohana, he wanted to contribute, and he wouldn't tell anyone, but he wanted to help Rukia.

When the Hollow broke free it quickly slashed at Rukia and as she shunpoed away the attack hit her legs causing deep gash from her thigh to her ankle and for her to be immobile,

"Damn, I-I can't move!" she said in pain

Just as the Hollow was about to finish the job Yammy appeared and grabbed it with his hand, when he did he squeezed it until its head popped and threw its carcuss away, he then looked at Rukia with a face of spite and rage,

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE," He then prepared to back hand her with his giant fist, "NOW YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY!"

"Rukia, RUN!" Warned Byakuya as he tried to make his way to her, but to no avail,

Soon all who were caught in battle saw Rukia was in peril and tried to help, but the hollows kept coming and wouldn't let them through.

Just before Yammy was about to hit Rukia time seemed to slow down for Hanatarou, he was still 3 mile away from the site,

_"Please,"_ he thought as he ran_ "I know I'm no good at this,"_ he continued to run hoping for his only way to get to Rukia, then Images of Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ichigo flashed in his mind,_ "I know I'm nothing like them but,"_ his spiritual pressure slowly rose,_ "just let me do this once to save her!"_ and before he knew it-

Yammy then swung his fist back to hit Rukia, said shinigami closed her eyes prepared to die expected to fell a large force hit her ,but instead felt something push her away, when she opened her eyes and discovered that it was Hanatarou who had pushed her out of the way,

"_I-I did it." _Hanatarou thought, hanatarou had done it, he managed to pull together way power he had and shunpo to Rukia in time

"_Hanatarou!" _Rukia thought surprised at his valor

For awhile time slowed down for Hanatarou and Rukia, they looked into each other's eyes and different, but similar things: What Hanatarou saw was the first true friend he ever had, but what Rukia saw was the person who had risked his life to save her several times no matter how weak or strong he'd stay, someone that might even-

*Bam*

And just like that the attack that was meant for Rukia hit Hanatarou and when the attack followed through it sent Hanatarou crashing deep into Aizen castle. As Rukia laid on her back from being shoved and saw how Hanatarou got hit and felt her heart shatter.

"Hanatarou!" she cried out with fresh tears at his sacrifice fearing him to be dead, "HANATAROU!"

* * *

**Present time**

Soon Hanatarou began to make his way through Aizen's castle despite him having no idea where he was going, he was slowly walking through the corridor of the traitor's base ever cautious and scared stiff, but his thought couldn't help, but trail back to Rukia and her injury

"_I-I hope Rukia is alright, Isane can heal her, but t-there are so many Hollows now and –"_

*Argh*

Hanatarou's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound of suffering around a corner, even though it might be a bad idea, when he makes his way toward the sound instead of seeing a Horrible, Ugly, Mad Arrancar he saw a blonde haired arrancar,a girl no less, laying on the floor injured.

She had short, slicked hair with a slight fringe over her right eye, green eyes, her hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom and her hollow hole was nowhere to be seen this girl was Menoly Mallia and she was badly injured; she suffered many bruises, had a gash along her leg, and was severely bleeding

"S-She needs medical help!" he said

Without a second thought he got all the supplies he had and began to heal her, first he began to close the gash on her leg, then he used healing kido on her bruises, and finally he open her mouth and feed her herbs to take any pain or headaches she had.

"A-All right, finished." Hanatarou saind a bit proud of his work he then stood up after hovering over the girl healing her for so long. "She'll be fine, but I have too make-"

*Groan*

Was all Hanatarou heard , looking down he had discovered that his patient had awoken, as she got up she rubbed her forehead wondering what hit her , then she looked up at her savior and did what most would do,

"Shinigami!" she said,

She then jumped to her feet and away from Hanatarou and put up her guard ready to fight, which startled Hanatarou a bit and caused him to back way a bit and trip falling on his butt guarding his face from whatever impact may come, this throws the Menoly off considering the first thing she thought he would do is try to kill her.

Hanatarou gets up and begins to lower his guard a bit from the fact that the Arrancar hadn't attacked him yet and speaks,

"H-Hi." He said shyly, slightly waving at the girl

"H-Hello" she said as shyly as he did, she then lowered her guard a bit as he did letting her left arm down and grabbed her other arm out her shy nature

"A-Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah," she answered a bit shocked at his concern, Aizen and the others arrancars made shinigami out as ones who would kill them on sight "just a little sore is all." She then took a step forward and felt a bit of pain which caused her to wince a bit, Hanatarou became worried

"You shouldn't move around too much, I-I just healed you and I might be difficult for you to move around!" he said raising his voice a bit

Menoly's eyes widened a bit in surprise at what he said, "Y-You healed me?"

Hanatarou put on a smile and nodded, "Your injuries were bad, you shouldn't move too much, but I had enough things left to-"

"Thank you." She said interrupting him

"Huh?" Hanatarou said confused at the gratitude he was receiving from the "enemy"

"T-Thanks, for healing me," she then released the arm she had latched on to and slowly walked toward Hanatarou, he is frightened a bit at this, but soon relaxes and begins to slowly walk toward her, when they got in reach of each other,

"I'm Menoly Mallia." She said with a smile of her face, she then held out her hand in gratitude, Hanatarou then takes her hand accepting that gratitude and they shake

"I-I'm, Hanatarou Yamada." He said with a face as Happy as hers and released her hand, and just like that the tension died down a bit, but not without a question in mind for Menoly

"Um, Hanatarou can I ask you a question ?", Menoly asked

"Y-Yes, about what?" Hanatarou answered

"What are you doing here?" Menoly said

* * *

And that's all for now, If you like it review and if you don't review and tell me what I did wrong, by the way don't forget I Have a poll for my other story **Akerio Yamada **so don't forget to vote.

"Squalo King signing off".


	2. Answer,Insight,Nostalgia

HELLO again, this is squalo king with a new chapter of True Timid Love, thanks for all the reviews so far, I thank you.

**RoseJustice: thanks for the review and for the help in my other story**

**JulCan1987****: thanks, I thought this kind of pairing would work perfect**

**Alliecat: your reviews are always so cute**

**Now for the Disclaimer:Squalo King Owns nothing, no character, plot, or franchise**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Answers,Insight,Nostagia**

Hanatarou just stood there in his spot blinking confused at Menoly's question,

"Why w-would you want to know that?" he asked taken back a bit.

Menoly then folded her arms and looked dead at Hanatarou a bit frustrated at his question about hers,

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm grateful that you healed me, but," she then unfolded her arms " this is Hueco Mundo: home for hollows and Arrancars despite the constant dangers," she then looked down," you've been outside and in Las Noches right?"

Hanatarou nodded, "Y-Yeah, It's really scary, there are mon-" then Hanatarou quickly covered his mouth at what he said, he looked at Menoly and feared he might have upset her, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot you used to be a hollow."

"*Sigh*I know hollows are hunted and I don't know what life in the Soul Society is like, but even though this place is dangerous and there are 'Monsters' everywhere for us this is a safe haven, from shinigami like you" she then remembers how Grimmjow killed her, she remembered the bright light and quick pain she felt and came to a small realization, "b-but I suppose it's an unsafe haven as well."

There was an awkward silence among the two, Hanatarou slowly realized that he and the others were technically the invaders in her home and that even though he never actually participated he and everyone else were responsible for the destruction of Las Nosche,

"_W-We wrecked her home." _He thought sadly and realized that he owed her that much for all that has happened and also that it couldn't hurt, he nodded "A-Alright."

"Huh" Menoly said surpised

"I-I-I'll tell you everything!" he said with a look of determination

Menoly was taken back yet again at what she was seeing, so far all the invaders have done is injure her comrades, but now all of a sudden this boy comes along and shows her kindness by healing her which causes her to feel guilty after what she and her sister did to Orihime; considering she's the only reason she's even alive,

"O-Okay , I'd appreciate it." Menoly said

"L-Let me start with why I'm here, me and the others came to rescue Ichigo, Uryuu, Sado-san, Renji, Orihime and," he paused and blushed a bit,"R-Rukia."

"You're here to rescue them," Menoly threw her arms up in disbelief "*Scoff* from what I could tell that can rescue themselves"

"W-Well not exactly, y-you see they were very brave to come here, but they had no way to get back." Hanatarou said,

"*Chuckle* R-Really?" Menoly asked with a full smile

"Nope, K-Kisuke-san forgot to give them an exit strategy, b-but they came to save Inoue-san so-"

"She's your friend?" Menoly asked fearing his answer would be

"Y-Yes, she's kind and sweet, plus she can heal better than I can!" Hanatarou said in an excited tone of voice

"O-Oh, I see" Menoly said in a guilty tone, she decided not to tell him what she and her sister did, she lowers her head in shame for what she had done in following her sister and for what she didn't do in stopping her.

Hanatarou took notice to this a felt concern, "S-Something wrong?" he asked

She shook her hand in front of her nervously, "Oh Its nothing, but another question?"

"Sure, what?" Hanatarou said

"You came here with others, but why are you in Las Noches by yourself instead of with your friends?"

"*Sigh*" Hanatarou rubbed the back of his head as the memory of Yammy and Rukia shot in him like an arrow , "w-well y-you see here is what happened-" So then Hanatarou explained what happened, how he had risked his life to save Rukia,Ichigo leaving Hueco Mundo, and about how Yammy's attack hit him.

"That Bastard!" Menoly roared, "He's the reason I got hurt the way I did!"

"H-He had tried to kill Rukia before, but Ichigo stopped him." Hanatarou explained

Menoly calmed down looked at Hanatarou and thought about what he did, she could tell that he was'nt very strong so for him to do what he did for that girl only put, one thought in her head_, "He must really be into this Rukia girl to die for her." _And at this she smiled

"M-Menoly-san, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Hanatarou said disappointed

"You have to go so soon?" Menoly asked begging in the name of God his answer would "no", but he nodded sadly and turned the other direction, at this Menoly returned to her shy state grabbing her arm in a shy fashion

"I-I need to get back to my friends," He hung his head at this sad to leave his new friend and then a thought made way into his brain, "b-but maybe we can see each other again when the war is over." He said with a happy face

"Really, you'd wanna see me when this is all over?" Menoly asked

"W-Why not, you seem nice and,"

Then Menoly looked up and answered, "Okay!" she said with a hopeful face

Hanatrou and Menoly waved goodbye and as Hanatarou was about to leave, "A-Allright,n-now for the –way out!" he said with determination and strength

, this Caused Menoly to chuckle and smile _"He must really have some great friends"._ she thought

, he began walking in the opposite direction that was of where Menoly was standing, he walked for 10 minutes going around bends , up stairs and through corridors until he saw a figure and ran toward it, but

"M-Menoly-san?" Hanatarou exclaimed he then walked toward her

Menoly turned around to see Hanatrou and felt happy , but also confused at the fact he hadn't left yet

Hanatarou then pointed at the blond arrancar and asked "Menoly-san h-how did you get ahead of me?"

Menoly tilted her head at the question and said "I haven't moved."

Hanatarou widened his eyes, "R-Really, b-b-but I walked for ten minutes!"

"Yeah but, " Menoly then pointed in the direction Hanatrou went, "you went that way," now pointing left of where she was, "when the way of here is that way."

Hanatarou then asked, "You know the way out of here?"

"*Sigh* Didn't we just discuss how you and your friends were invading my home," she then put her hand on her hips in a know-it-all fashion, "I live so I can show you the way out."

Hanatarou blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the obvious fact,

"Don't worry I can get you out in no time flat." Menoly said

"Y-You'll show me the way out?" Hanatarou asked excited

Menoly nodded and then Hanatarou without thinking he quickly wraps his arms around Menoly giving her a full hug in gratitude, Menoly blushes at this like no tomorrow and wraps her arms around him, but when Hanatarou finally realized what he was doing he broke the hug and stepped to feet away from Menoly and turned away so she wouldn't see him blushing in embarrassment and Menoly quickly followed suit.

"S-so, um I-I'll show you the way out." Menoly said still red as a beet

"T-Thank y-you M-Menoly-san." Hanatarou said contemplating what he had down

Menoly turned around and smiled saying, "Were friends now so just Menoly O.K."

Hanatarou turned to Menoly and nodded "O-Okay Menoly."

Then Menoly signaled for Hanatarou to follow her as so he did, but as he did he felt the need to ask, "Won't you get in trouble for helping me?" he asked as he ran in Menoly's direction

"*Hmph* well you better hope your friends win then." She said not once turning her head back to him

When she said that he felt a sense of nostalgia from when he helped Ichigo and the others rescue Rukia,

"I'm really glad I met her and Rukia." He though truthfully.

* * *

Well that's all for now, don't forget to review and vote in the poll I have, It ends on Jan the 20

Also don't forget to review the story, I live for it


	3. The Will of the Medic

**Hello, this is Squalo king with a new chapter of True Timid Love, just recently updated my other story Akeiro Yamada ,the next chapter after Chapter 6 is when the training begins(possible time skip), **

**Now the Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the franchise.**

**And now for the review credits:**

**Wannabehero: wait and see buddy =) **

**RoseJustice: got a new chapter up and thanks for reviewing but, training in that story starts next chapter**

**Sixsamchaos: I'll try to put more build up in the story**

**Allie cat: maybe friends, but not a harem story**

**Daimao119: I Hate Yaoi stories, he might be friends with the other arrancar, the reason I decided this pairing is because that Menoly and Hanatarou are both passive and shy even though Menoly is stronger than him.**

**Reaper of Rebels: Warning for all who read this is….NOT A HAREM STORY buddy or honey, either one your profile doesn't show your gender, check out my other story too, thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Will of the Medic**

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* was all Hanatarou could muster as he leaned on the wall with his head down tired after 2 hours of running, he's sweating bullets sized perspiration due to the fact that he had nearly exhausted his energy shunpoing to Rukia and healing Menoly (Both worth it) and was very tired, Menoly was next to him watching his catch his breath and awkwardly thought,

"_Not very athletic, is he?",_ she then asked concerned, "Are you going to be alright Hanatarou.",

"Yeah *Pant* just a little *Pant* tired" he said still very tired

"_More like damn near close to passing out!", _ she thought

Hanatarou looked up at the blonde arrancar and tried to manage a smirk saying, "I-I'm fine,*Pant* j-just g –got to c-catch *Pant* my b-breath for a moment, h-how *Pant* a-are your *Gulp* injuries?" he asked tired trying to regain his stamina.

Menoly smirked and answered, "Yeah, luckily Arrancars heal fast; I think I'll be fine for now."

Hanatarou smiled having any concerns dispersed and replaced with relief he then uses one of his energy pill he had to get going soon he had retained his stamina; he got up from the side of the wall prepared to go,

"I-I'll be fine now, let's go." He said ready to head for the exit and back to his friends.

"Okay," Menoly then pointed down the corridor, "That leads to the closest exit to us. Just walk for 30 minutes and you'll be there soon; y-you'll be outside and you'll be back with your friends in no time." Hanatarou looked toward that direction and felt nothing but happiness he turned and bowed to Menoly.

"T-Thank you, you've no idea h-how much you helped me t-thank you!" Hanatarou then ran quickly in that direction smiling, he was ecstatic at least until he realized after 7 feet in that direction that the only sound being made was his own lonely footsteps, this had him in a small confusion until he turned around to see that Menoly was still in the same spot as before,

"A-Aren't you coming Menoly?" Hantarou asked

Menoly lowered her head and hugged her stomach grabbing both elbows with alternate hands, "N-No, I think I'll just try and find my sister," she turned her head toward the opposite direction, "last time I saw her was when Yammy hit me like he did you and she might get upset if she has to find me." She thought remembering what Loly might do to her and remembering what she does to her when she's even a little angry.

Hanatarou understood, but he was still so gracious for what she did in helping him find a way out and due to one little bit of common sense, "Let me help you." He said

"W-What, y-you want to help me find my sister?!" Menoly said with wide eyes and surprised

Hanatarou nodded, "I-If you're worried then let me help y-you, a-and besides she might t-to be healed." He said so happy to help, he knew he was close to his way out of here and his way back to Rukia and the others, but she did help him and after all it's his job to heal people.

"N-No, I-I don't think you should, just head back to your friends." She said trembling in fear which caused Hanatrou to worry and to become scared.

"M-Menoly w-what's wrong?" Hanatarou asked scared as she was,

Menoly thought with terror at would could happen if he helped her with this and actually found Loly and the thought wasn't good,

"_H-He can't help me find my sister, he's got no idea what a psycho she turns into, plus he's shinigami so whether he healed me or not she'll disintegrate him and make me watch!" _she needed to do something to make him leave and fast and to do that she had to do something that she would regret_, _

"_I-I have to attack him, If I do then he'll get scared and run away far away I don't want to but, better me than Loly." _ She then raised her open palm to fire a cero _"I'll only scare him__, that's all."_

* * *

**Outside Aizen's Castle**

Yammy was dead his colossal lifeless body laid without energy or presence, the two captains had joined the others to help fend off the other Hollows defeating them all, but Rukia on the other hand was being healed by Isane and stayed next to her to rest because, the use of her kido spell and the fight with the mantis hollow, she was healing at a pace, but she wasn't focused on her injury or the hollows that her brother and friends were fighting only on her friend and what had happen to him,

"Rukia."

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Isane call her name, "Huh,Y-Yes Isane?"

"You're brother, Captain Byakuya, and the others are almost done with the onslaught of hollows, when its safe we'll look for Hana-chan, don't worry I-I'm sure he's fine."

Rukia was happy to hear this but something was itching at the back of her mind ever since she woke up from being healed,

"Isane can I ask you something?"

Isane turned to Rukia and answered, "Yes about what?"

"Why did Captain Unohana let Hanatarou come here, this kind of place?" She asked with her head down, Isane looked at her surprised at the fact that this was not the time

"Hanatarou was assigned to come here, because of his healing abilities and his close relationship with you and Ichigo-"

"T-That's not a good enough reason, to be here almost instantly kills him!" Rukia said interrupting with a bit of anger

"Which is why he was sent here with your brother and besides it couldn't be helped." Isane retaliated

Rukia gained wide eyes at what she heard, how on earth could it not be helped she questioned, "Wait, I-I don't understand."

Isane sighs then makes a light smile, "The order for Hantarou to come here was already determined, but before Unohana could tell him to do so,

* * *

**Flashback:**

Hanatarou walks through the hall of his Squad HQ, he had just recently learned that Ichgo, Rukia, Uryuu, Sado (Chad) and Renji had snuck off to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, he knew that Orihime was the only healer of the group and since she was imprisoned the others would have no other means of survival if damaged at a high rate plus they were his friends and he only had one thought in mind to how to help them,

"T-There is a good chance she'll say no, but I have to ask." He said to himself as he made his way to his captain's office

* * *

**Captain Unohana's office**

"Isane I need you to bring Hanatarou here." She clearly stated behind her desk

"C-Captain Unohana may I ask why?" Isane asked

Unohana smiled " He is co-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

That was all the Isane and Unohana heard when they were being interrupted "C-Captain Unohana, m-may I please come in?" Hanatarou asked on the other side of the door,

"We seem to be in Luck Isane," Unohana then turns to the door, "Yes you may come in." Hanatarou then entered the room prepared to say what he needed to,

"C-Captain Unohana, is it true that you and Isane are going to Hueco Mundo?" He asked

"Yes" she put bluntly

He clenched his fists in bravery at what he would say next and tried not to stutter for once in his life, "I would like to come to, with you, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Byakuya or even Captain Mayuri!" he said in a loud voice, this had surprised Isane to a high extent, but it had not surprised her captain which is why this was her answer,

"Yes, you will go with Captain Byakuya understand?" this answer gave Hanatarou a sense of happiness, but for Isane shock and fear she had never expect her captain to agree so easily frightened her and before she could show her disapproval,

"H-Hai, thank you Captain." Hanatarou said

"You're welcome now go prepare." Unohana said, Hanatarou bows and then takes his leave, but when he's out of earshot Isane worried asks with much concern,

"Captain are you sure that this is okay?" Isane asks

Unohana smiles her genuine smile and speaks "Did you notice anything different about Hanatarou?"

Isane was dumfounded by the question, "Um, He's remembering Hisagomaru more, I've seen him practice more with healing along with low level kido and he's the only one of the squad 4 members that you let go to the human world."

"Isane we all have to try are hardest Hanatarou realizes this as much as we all do." Unohana stated

"Hai, I understand,but should I bring him back you said you needed to see him?" Isane said

Unohana chuckled "Isane he was just here."

Isane was confused"I-I know but-"

"Which is why there is no need for him to bring him back here" Unohana stated interrupting her Lieutenant , at this Isane was confused she had no idea what Unohana meant until she remembered her orders from earlier, she then realized why her Captain didn't question Hanatarou's request, he was already qualified.

**End Flashback **

"H-He wanted to come, but I don't understand." Rukia questioned

Isane then dispelled Rukia's confusion, "Ever since he met you and Ichigo he started change a bit, he began to carry his Zanpakuto around more, I've seen him practice with kido spell a low-level and when he asked to come to Hueco Mundo ," Isane paused remembering the look on his face, "I'd never seen such a look in his eyes, make no mistake his shyness and other traits are the same ,but he's changed, even though you can't see it he's changed."

Rukia was surprised by what she was told; even though he was already determined to come here he wanted to come to help of his own will, but this caused her to feel guilt, he came to help them and it seemed that every time he tried to help her or the others he would always end up being hurt and this time he came because she and the others rushed in without any way of getting back, that's when she thought more than the hollows or bullies that harass him she one the that's hurt him the most.

"_I wish he hadn't come."_ she thought sadly

* * *

**Aizen's Castle**

Menoly prepared to fire her cero and realized that this would cost her a new friend, but this the only she knew how to get him to stay away, she knew what Loly would do to him,

"_I'm sorry, but if you come with-"_

"M-Menoly watch out!" Hanatarou said frightend interrupting Menoly's thoughts,

She was so caught up in her thought of fear or worry that she didn't notice the huge hollow that was tacking them, when she turned the beast was about to clap its stone like fists with Menoly in the middle, it wound its arms back so far that the backs of the fists were touching, Menoly though recovered was still caught off guard but Hanatarou on the other hand,

"I have to stop it," he held out his hand pointing it at the Hollow "Bakudo 4 : Hainawa!" he roared then the energy rope appeared and tied around the hands before they could clap, Menoly couldn't believe what she was seeing,

"Bakudo 1.: Sho!" he then pushed the hollow back, he then fired it again five more times to get it away from menoly, Hanatarou then pulled out Hisagomaru in its scalpel form when Menoly saw this she though the boy had gone mad,

"_What can that thing possibly do against that hollow?" _She thought worried, the Hollow the slowly began to break free from its binds,

"I-I have to aim for the mask!" he thought, he then ready to throw with Shikai in hand, "M-Menoly please move!"

Menoy then did a such she Sonidoed away and then Hanatarou threw Akeiro Hisagomaru at the Hollows mask and when it hit,

*Boom*

Was the only sound to be heard, a crimson light engulfed the two young boy and girl and when the light dispersed the hollow had been destroyed and all that was to be seen was a small glimmer on the floor, then Hanatarou walked over to it and as he did Menoly was gaping at the mouth at what she saw, she had no idea that he was capable of that,

"_He's just full of a surprises and that was kind of cool." _She thought blushing a bit

Hanatarou picked up Akeiro Hisagomaru and turned to Menoly, "A-Are you okay?", he asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She answered

"G-Great." He said back and then has passed out from the amount of energy he had used, Menoly then went to check on him, she kneeled next to his tired body

"Hanatarou," she shook his body "HANATAROU!"

* * *

**LAS NOCHES**

Outside a huge blast exited the castle for the Ryoka of Hueco Mundo to see, especially the Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Isane was able to recognize the crimson blast, but one in particular had a feeling for who it was,

Rukia gained wide eyes and turned to Isane "Hanatarou, Isane you have to-"

"N-Not yet the others are almost done, when it's clear I promise!" Isane said as anxious

Rukia nodded knowing it would be long, _"Hang on Hanatarou." _ She thought.

* * *

**That's all for now give feedback,**

**and don't forget to read both of my stories and the poll is almost over,**

**Review if you can**

**And don't let Jaws catch you," Squalo King signing off."**


	4. See you later,hopefully

**Hey this is squalo king with a new chapter of True Timid Love, now by popular demand (and by popular I mean 10 to 15 reviews) I will continue this story**

**Now for the Review Credits:**

** .144: I will thanks**

**RedRosa1: Thanks, I like cute stories**

**RoseJustice: I tried doing my best with that battle scene with Hanatarou's shikai**

**Kirk: Yes I do alternate story updates**

**Reaper of rebels: new chapter as promised **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does,**

* * *

**Chapter 4: See you later,hopefully**

Menoly was scared and had no idea what to do; Hanatarou was on the ground unconscious for thirty five minutes and was showing no signs of waking up, the blast he emitted was sure to attract attention from the outside not to mention that the hollows would be attracted to the spiritual pressure ,she needed to think of something fast,

"_What do I do, I don't know how to wake him up?" _She thought kneeling beside Hanatarou's unconscious body he still appeared to be breathing, but no shaking, slapping, kicking or yelling would wake him up,

"Hanatarou, Hanatarou wake up, please wake up!" Menoly yelled in fear, but Hanatarou's body didn't dare move an inch, it was a surprise he was even breathing, then out of fear of the worst laid her head on his chest for another sign of life,

*Bump Bump* *Bump Bump*

"_Thank God, his heart is still beating!"_This second sign of life that he was giving off caused her to be happy, scared, worried and thankful at the same time: a while ago she was halfway dead and then out of nowhere a shinigami, people who she was taught by the Numerous, Aizen and Loly to be her enemies, healed her without being asked and saved her from and adhucas Hollow when she was just about to scare him away just out of fear of her sister,

"Please wake up, you healed me and-"suddenly Menoly had an idea of how she could help her savior, "wait, maybe I can do that!

* * *

**Flashback:**

Hanatarou and Menoly were going down a flight of stairs with Menoly in the lead, they were lucky not to have run into any other Arrancar or hollows due to Menoly's knowledge of the Castle's Pathways,

"_I can't believe she's helping me, Aizen made her and she might be as scared of him as I am and she's helping me."_ Hanatarou thought in Awe,

He thought that Hueco Mundo due to its large number of hollows was the worst place and Las Noches just as dangerous, but this girl who was supposed to be the enemy, though he knew it was never right to judge, but she went out of her way to help even though she could get in trouble, it was nice and surprising:

"_Is this what Ichigo thought when I helped him?"_ Hanatarou thought and he ran down the Stairs with Menoly, he then took a good look at her and admittedly blushed then caught himself before he stared, he had heard about Arrancars but, no one had ever told him that they could be so pretty,

"_She's so nice, kind and even a little bea-"_

Hanatarou's thoughts were interrupted when he stumbled and tripped down the rest of the stairs with Menoly going after him, when Hanatarou reached the bottom of the stairs he was face down with his lower body still on the steps, when Menoly caught up to him she helped him up, sat him down on the steps and faced him and grabbed his face to see if he was damaged at all,

"Hanatarou are you alright?" Menoly asked, she saw that his face was a bit damaged with bruises, she then blushed and realized what she was doing and let go of him,

"I-I'm fine I'll just heal myself, it'll be quick." Hanatarou said,

He then caused his hands to glow a light green color, he then placed his hands on his head and applied the energy to his head to relive the damage and the pain caused by his clumsiness and as he did this Menoly was everything but intrigued at what Hanatarou was doing

"_What's he doing, is he making a cero,"_ she then witnessed the bruises heal and fade way as if they never existed and her memory flashes back to what her sister Loly told her, _"i-is he like that girl, no Loly said it was an orange field and that stuff is green." _she thought she was so entranced by what he was doing that she didn't realize she was staring at him

"A-All done!" Hanatarou exclaimed as he removed his hands from his face, he looked to Menoly to reassure her only to notice her staring at him and this caused some concern, "Um Menoly are you okay?"

Menoly snapped out her trance and answered, "Don't worry I'm fine, but what did you just do?"

"Huh, what do you mean" Hanatarou asked

"That green stuff you used to get rid of those bruises?" Menoly asked interested pointing at his hands

Hanatarou quickly caught on and answered, " Oh, That was Healing kido, it's one of the reason's I got to become a shingami."

"Is that how you healed me?" Menoly asked then sitting down next to him

"Yes, I-I am very good at it and it's the only type of spell that doesn't need an incantation, I could teach you later i-if you like" Hanatarou said smiling a bit,

Menoly then widened her eyes at what he had said remembering their conversation earlier, _"He meant what he said, about staying friends when this is over." She thought_, but then,

" Um Menoly," Hanatarou then got up on his feet, "n-not to be rude, but we should get going."

"Hai." Menoly then got her feet, "Let's go!" Menoly then began running along the path to the exit and Hanatarou.

**:END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Aizen had told arrancars of their abilities: Cero, Bala, Pesquisa and ect also to the fact that they were given some powers of soul reapers but Kido: it never crossed her mind, the other Arrancars had seen and heard rumors about Kido during their days as Hollows and from what Aizen had told them, but she never contemplated being able to do it.

"If Aizen-sama gave us shinigami powers then we should be able to do kido too, right?" She questioned,

she then looked at her hands: the hands that were thought to be made to hurt and destroy with ceros and zanpakuto, she never liked fighting she had already been hurt by her own sister so many time she thought to be senseless to hurt anyone unless ordered by Aizen, for defense, or if Loly made her do it, she never thought her hands could actually heal someone with them.

"M-Maybe if I try hard enough I can do it, Las Noches has a medic corp., well had a medic corp. and they've healed arrancars, so if they and Hanatarou can heal people I can." She said to herself with a bit of hope

and then she placed her hands over Hanatarou's body, focused her energy and prayed that a cero wouldn't appear and as if her prayer was answered a white flame-like energy covered her hands, she was surprised and scared at first she had never seen or done anything like it before and was tempted not to even touch Hanatarou with it, she placed her hands aways from him and checked his breathing again and that's when the worse thing occurred Hanatarou's breathing began to slow more rapidly and his reiatsu was dropping as well she began to panic and attempted to use that white flame again.

"Please let this work." she said to herself as she tried to focus her energy,but this time there was no white flame, in her panick she accidentally created a cero.

she screams in frustration "No, dammit I don't want to-"

"Stay away from him!" someone yelled

Menoly turned to see a short girl with black hair and a white zanpakuto pointed in her direction soon Menoly recognized her from what Hanatarou told,

_"S-She's Rukia, the that Hanatarou mentioned!" _Menoly thought, she was just about ask for her assistance, but she the thoroughly looked at the situation: Hanatarou was on the ground unconscious with his reiatsu falling fast, she was a Numerous who had hurt the girl they came for, sworn her loyalty to Aizen, also to make the situation seem worse Menoly still had her cero in her hands,

Rukia then pointed her finger at Menoly with a stern and angry look "Bakudo 1:-,"

Menoly then got scared and tried to explain, "No, please he-"

",SHO!" then a pulse of air fired from Rukia's finger and pushed Menoly far away before she could finish

"Isane I found him!" Rekia yelled and then as if on cue Isane shunpoed to her the looking at Hanatarou and sensing his reiatsu she quickly reacted and began to heal him.

"Rukia, I have him lets go." Isane exclaimed

Rukia then shunpoed with Isane out of Aizen's castle and back to the others,Menoly was dumbfounded at what had happened, at first she was upset that they had taken Hanatarou from her and had mistaken her for trying to kill him,but since he wanted to go back with them,

"*Sigh* So much for that," she then smiles lightly and hugs her arms at what this meant, "atleast he's with his friends and that Rukia girl even if she tried to kill me."

She helped Hanatarou the best way she could and who he was stll surprised her: he healed her, saved her from the adhucas and was even willing to help her find her psycho sister,

"Loly!" Menoly had just remembered that she needed to find her sister before anyone else did or else that person and her would get seriously hurt, with that thought in mind she hurried herself deeper in the castle to find her.

* * *

**Outside of Aizen's Castle**

Hanatarou wakes up with his back on the ground, the last thing he remembered was grabbing Hisagomaru after helping Menoly and the everything went black and he passed out, as he looks up he sees Isane looking down at him with a smile,

"I-Isane, w-what happened?" Hanatarou asked still tired, he tried to get up but he body wouldn't let him neither would Isane

"Hanatarou stay down, you've exhausted a lot of your energy." Isane explained as she held his body down, then Hanatarou came to remeberecne of what happened and asked

"R-Rukia, i-is she-"

"She is alright, I healed her after you were hurt and I must say you were quite careless and a bit brave." Isane answered

Hanatarou felt emabaressed, this was the second time he had disobeyed his superior's authority to save Rukia, he paused a bit to think about it and realized that he had actually saved Rukia this time,

"But may I ask what happened?" Isane said

Hanatarou thought and remebered what happened especially Menoly "There was this arrancar a-and she tried to-" Hanatarou couldn't say anymore due to being so tired, he truly had exhausted his energy with that fight with the hollow

"Hanatarou rest, by the time you wake again we'll be able to go home and the war will be over." Isane said, Hanatarou then drifted to sleep, Rukia was 4 feet out of his sight when he woke up she decided that it was best not to be seen by him lest he jump up asking if she was okay and knowing Hanatarou he would've been more worried about her injury than his own.

_"This keeps on happening, the arracar almost killed him again, please wake up when its time to go home and leave this place."_ Rukia thought somberly with her head down.

* * *

Menoly ran throughout Aizen's castle in order to find Loly,but she couldn't help, but worry and think about Hanatarou and how he was doing, she knew from what he had told her that they were nice,but she was still afraid for him, but she couldn't go after since he wanted to go with them in the first place, all she could do was hope he was alright, she also began thinking of waysto sneak into the Soul Society,

"I'll see you later Hanatarou Yamada, hopefully." she then smiles and blushes as she contiues to look for her sister.

* * *

**That's all I wrote, now nex story to update will be Iro No Oo Yamada**

**and don't forget to review**

**"Squalo King signing off."**


	5. Forbidden reunion

**Hey this is Squalo King with a new chapter of True Timid Love, the first ever Hanatarou\Menoly story, I still encourage others to do this pairing **

**Now for the Review credits;**

**greffis awsome: yes she is going to see him and yes they will make their appearance **

**via26: thank you, I thought they'd be good together**

**RedRosa1: I'll try to make it good for you**

**RoseJustice"don't you just hate misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer:I Squal King do not own the anime Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

**Forbidden reunion**

**\2 months after the war\**

It had been two full months after the war, all who had participated had gained full recognition for their efforts,though to some it was somewhat a hollowed victory, the head captain had lost hos arm trying to destroy Aizen, two former captains died through devil circumstance:one died trying to kill Aizen hiding, his true intentions from the start, while the other was swindled into fighting for his belief in justice through traitorous means. Despite this there was peace for while and the gotei 13 had finally received replacement captains for the divisions everyone had seemed to have made peace with the events of he winter war despite the scars that had run deep due to Aizen's betrayal on both arrancar that had survived the war had got wind of their loss and made no attempts to attack the shingami since then, they had lost their comrades,pride,and their home was in shambles. The only good thing they got out of the war was that they were no longer in danger of being consumed by their hunger, but other than that and finally being rid of Aizen no other good thing was noticed by the shingami or arrancar,well I wouldn't say unnoticed, even though no one else had any real clue as to how the two felt, Hanatarou and Menoly never forgot their meeting each other.

The following months after the war Menoly and Loly joined Harribel's fraccion long after learning of her being the new ruler of Hueco Mundo for protection also the absence of Grimmjow and Gantenbainne, Harribel let them, but on only one condition, that they not start trouble with any shinigami or the Soul Society, Loly was a bit reluctant at first due to her grudge against them for sealing Aizen, it seemed that even thought Aizen betrayed them Loly would always stay loyal to him or any man of frightening power. After meeting Hanatarou Menoly began to try and learn healing kido before she saw him again, she seemed to get that white flame energy every time she tried like she did before when she wanted to heal Hanatarou, she had tested it on herself whenever she got hurt fighting a hollow Loly hit her which regrettably meant she got a lot of unintended practice courtesy of her sister. She enjoyed being apart of Harribel's fraccion, even though Sung-Sung, Apache, and Mila would fight and argue, as to their nature they began to see Menoly as a little sister even though they could never understand her submissiveness to Loly's violent mannerism, they even stood up for her and stopped Loly when she went too far, Harribel even saw her as if she was an original member from when Aizen recruited them though every when Menoly asked to go to the Soul Society Harribel said for the 18th time no, she never understood why she asked so many times even when Menoly told them about how Hanatarou saved her it didn't make Harribel any more persuaded, she knew that if one of them stepped foot on shingami territory that they'd be in their right to kill them just like when Hueco Mundo was invaded, but that didn't stop Menoly from asking all the time, she wanted to see him, at least to explain to him and his friends that she tried to heal him not kill him.

Hanatarou was doing just as well as Menoly was, he was given great praise for his honor and bravery going to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had thanked him for going to get them along with the other Captains and also thanked him for saving Rukia the way he did, but he was reprimanded by Unohana for acting so reckless and as for Rukia she seemed to have distanced herself from him, Hanatarou didn't know why but every time he went near her she would stay several feet from him, he even started to think she was beginning to hate him. When the report was given Hanatarou tried to explain that Menoly had tried to help him get out, but Rukia pointed out that Menoly attempted to kill him while he was unconscious and even though the Captains believed it Hanatarou couldn't, even if Menoly worked for Aizen, but he didn't want to think that Rukia was lying either.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Hanatarou was walking through the gotie 13 as he was doing his assignments for 4th Squad, his thoughts were on his duties, but he couldn't help but think about Menoly, he kept hoping that he would see her again, but he had no idea when or how he would see her and he also wondered if she found her sister,

_"Menoly, I hope you found your sister."_ he thought,

He then began to wonder what Menoly's sister was like, but then he saw Rukia and snapped out of his thoughts, as he looked at her he blushed a bit she had changed her look so much and looked more like a woman to him, he tried walking over and saying hello, but when she saw him she left in the other direction, Hanatarou hadn't talked at all after the report was given about Hueco Mundo and even though he knew he wasn't close to her like Renji or Ichigo was it still bothered him.

"Had I done something wrong?" he asked himself, he then walked to his next squad 4 duty.

When Rukia saw Hanatarou she went in the other direction, after the whole affair in Hueco Mundo she felt guilty about what had happened to Hanatarou, he had gotten hurt saving her and she believed that he was fooled by the arrancar instead of helping him, even though she and the others would never say it they were aware of Hanatrou's gullibility which caused others to trick and take advantage of him.

_"Sorry Hanatarou, what happened to you was my fault."_ she thought

As she was walking her thoughts of guilt were interrupted by,

"Wake up!"

She snapped out of her thoughts by Renji who appeared with a big smile on his face,

"Hey Renji." Rukia said with a smile, seeing Renji had cheered her up a bit, but Renji saw that Rukia was a bit upset by something,

"You okay, you seem out of it?" Renji asked concerned

"I'm fine,I have to go to squad 13, see you later." Rukia said and then left for her squad, as Renji saw her leave he was not turned by her obvious fib,

"And she calls me a bad liar." Renji said to himself

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Menoly was laying on her back looking at the moon, she was thinking about how peacefully it was in Hueco Mundo(well peaceful in ts own right). She was tired from practicing her healing,in fact she didn't know what to call it, it was able to heal hollows and arrancar,but she didn't know how or why she was able to do it, she wanted to teach Harribel and the others,but they turned her down and she was still wondering about how she was going to see Hanatarou,

"Wake up stupid!"

Menoly was then kicked in the top of her head by her sister Loly, she looked up and saw her and got up

"What the hell are you even doing!" Loly asked

"I was just-

"Let me guess, you were trying think of a way to see that piece of shit shinigami again weren't you?" Loly asked with an angry and sadistic look

Menoly was about to say "yes", but she knew it would only give her sister the satisfaction so she remained silent and Loly took that as a yes.

"You might s well give up on that little runt that you meet, you let him see your weakness by letting him heal you and the second you go visit him his friend will slice you open and he'll just watch!"

Menoly retorted "Thats not true! He was nice, he saved me and healed me, he wa-"Menoly was interrupted when Loly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards

"Just like you are, a weakling, but now that you mention it if he's anything like you he's probably a coward."

Loly then pulled Menoly's hair even more causing Menoly to arch back even more

"S-Stop it Loly." Menoly begged in pain

"*Heh* I could probably make him do whatever I wanted," Loly said in a lustful tone, she then licked her lips slowly and lower her head next to Menoly's ear and whispered,

"If he comes here then I'll make sure to wear him down nice and slow," Menoly widened her eyes in fear,"then we'll see if he'll still want you, I doubt he'll walk right."

"Loly what are you doing?" a stern voiced said

Loly and Menoly turned to see Harribel standing before them along with Apache, Mila and Sung-Sung, at the sight of them Loly gritted her teeth and let Menoly go,

"Loly you need to get control of you psycho attitude!" Apache said loudly

"Your one to talk Apache, don't say that when you are a loud brat." Mila pointed out

"Shut up Mila!"

" You cows are aware that the discussion is meant to be for Loly, unless you wish to sit here making a long list of your ugliness." Sung Sung said blunlty

"Piss off you green haired hag!" Menoly and Apache said in unison

"Enough, Loly head back home, if you insist on fighting some one based on their amount of weakness then I suggest you fight some of the Hollows instead of your sister." Harribel said.

Loly then begrudgingly sonidoed back not wanting to argue or fight her, so she left.

"Thanks Harrible-san" Menoly said,

Apche then spoke furious "Menoly, why do you let her do this, she even made fun of that Hanatarou guy who saved you."

"Loly is Loly and its just how things are." Menoly said, she then widened her eyes, the sound Hanatarou's name reminded her,

"Harrible-san, may I-"

"No." Harribel said bluntly

_"That's nineteen." _Menoly thought

Harribel the spoke with some softness"You and Loly both promised that if you are to be apart of this fraccion then you would under no circumstances make contact with the Soul Society."

"H-Hai." Menoly responded

"Just forget about it Menoly, they'd be able to see you if you go there, they'd either chase you out or kill you." Mila said

"Not to mention we can sense your Garrantar if you try to split and there is no chance we'd let you go there." Apache said with some concern

"The gorillas are right, that wish to see that is best left forgotten." Sung Sung said

Harrible and the others had gone back to their home arguing in Aizen's castle, , but just as Menoly was about to follow she saw a Hollow opening a Garrantar, just then the wind blew sending some sand into it.

_"*Hmm* there's an idea."_ she thought, if Harribel could sense her Garrantar than she'd just needed to have a little help

* * *

**Soul Society**

Hantarou was walking home through the woods, his house was far off in the Rukongai district, he had just recently been beaten up by several seated and unseated members,

"*Sigh* w-well I know at least that hasn't changed." he said sadly to himself,

he had healed himself, but it didn't make it any better, it was night time and the walk back just made him even more uneasy, he then looked up at the night sky and saw the moon, this brings back thought of Menoly,

"I-I really hope I see her again?" he said to himself, he was happy to be alive and to have met Menoly, but suddenly his bad luck went into affect suddenly a big Hollow with bull horns, spiky shell, and red eyes appeared out of nowhere, Hanatarou was trembling in fear and horror he couldn't move an inch,

*Roar*

The Hollow then charged at Hanatarou,

"Somebody help me!" Hanatarou screamed, he covered his face and closed eyes and waited to die,

*Boom*

Suddenly the there was a big explosion and it blew up the Hollow and sent Hanatarou back, when he landed on his back when he opened his eyes the Hollow was destroyed and disintegrated,

_"W-Who could've done that?"_ Hanatarou thought, then as if on cue a familiar voice filled the air

"That's for the one I owe you, just one more and we'll be even."

Hanatarou looked around to see who had said that, he had high hopes about who it could be, he then saw blonde hair and smiled the biggest smile, he saw a figure standing a few feet away with her arms crossed,

"H-Hi Hanatarou, you look better." the figure said

"M-Menoly!"

* * *

_Just like the sun and moon, Romeo and Juliet were forbidden to see each other, such a union would risk the life of both,but they deny that rule due to the overwhelming feeling that they have only had gained from a glance at one another, a feeling that would take years to truly understand and for this they would cause the downfall of both their respected nations and eve die in the end in vain,_

*Sigh* Young Love.

* * *

**That's all I wrote  
**

**The next story to be updated will be Iro No Oo Yamada**

**Also I have a request, could some one write a story with the pairing Hanatarou/Kukaku**

**"This is Squalo King signing off"**


	6. Night-time sweethearts

**Yosh this is Squalo King with a new chapter of True Timid,still waiting for some one to write ethier: a ****Ulquiorra/Harrible story,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra, or a Chizuru Harem(seriously though someone needs to write a Chizuru Harem, not that I'm into that,but its long overdue),**

******Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns Bleach**

******Review Credits:**

******JulCan1987: I had to think lot about their reunion, thanksand the thing with rukia will create something awkward later**

******manga-neko-96:so can I count on you to keep reviewing?**

******RoseJustice: it was a timeskip, I had to say what had happened afterwards**

******Also don't forget I broke my regular patter and the 10th chapter of Iro No Oo Yamada is up, when you read it please review I worked hard on that chapter,seriously though if you read this story read my others**

* * *

******Night-time Sweethearts**

Hanatarou was still in awe at what had happened, at first his day was horrible: Rukia had avoided him again, he was beaten up again, and he was nearly killed by a hollow again,but that all changed when Menoly had shown up, when he saw her he could swear he could hear his heart beats and how loud and surprisingly musical they were. As he looked at Menoly he had realized that he had not said a word after speaking to her and neither did she to him, he was too busy thinking about the fact she was in the Soul Society and that she came to see him!

_"I can't believe it,she's here and she saved me." _Hanatarou thought with a smile as he looked at Menoly,he was so happy he didn't know what to say and Menoly wasn't better off either,

_"He's smiling"_, she thought excitingly _"he's smiling at me!" _she then placed her hands behind her and locked them together,

As Menoly looked at Hanatarou she saw in his eyes that he was truly happy to see her,at first when she had told Harrible and the others about him they,especially Loly, insisted that he was merely lying when he said he wanted to see her again,but Menoly refused to believe it he was lying, even though he had saved her life exactly how Aizen had saved Harrible she knew that he was far different from him: when Menoly looked at Aizen she saw a someone who had conviction,ambition, and power, but later she realized he was a traitor to everyone he ever met, but when she looked Hanatarou she saw a kind, caring, and even a little cute person who had saved her.

As the two looked at each other they were bathed in the moon light, each were giving the other a look of longing, they didn't care that one was a arrancar or that one was a shinigami they loved the fact that they were looking at each other, though they had no other words to say to each other on old saying went into place, _"In the absence of the mouth the heart speaks."_,

*Rumble*,or the stomach,

This sound came from Menoly who immediately grabbed her stomach in embarrassment from the fact that she had not eaten today, she then spoke breaking the silence,

"He He, sorry I haven't eaten all day." Hanatarou the spoke up with an offer while placing his hand on the back of his head,

"W-Well I was just heading home, I-I have some food there, if you want I can cook for you." Menoly then asked,

"Are you sure, I mean I'd be imposing",but Hanatarou shook his head and said

"I-Its fine, I practically invited you, I asked you to come remember,

"Of course!" she then realized she was being over excited,"I-I mean, sure." she said in a more relaxed fashion, Hanatarou then smiled as if he won the lottery and then said,

"J-Just follow me, I was on my way home anyway so we'll be there in no time."

Menoly then nodded and Hanatrou then began walking leading the way to his home and Menoly followed.

* * *

**Hanatarou's house**

Hanatarou twisted the doorknob on his door and then pushed it open, he then flipped the light switch turning on the lights

*Click*

He then held the door with his back letting Menoly in and he was as nervous as ever after all it was the first time he had let a girl into his house, as Menoly walked in he then spoke,

"J-Just make yourself comfortable, I-I'll get the food ready soon."

At first Menoly was a bit shy,but she soon shook that off and sat down on the near by couch, then Menoly asked,

"So you live all they way out here?", Hanatarou then closed the door and answered,

"A-Aside from Captain Konomaru they don't allow animals in any of the Squad quarters and I like the peace and quiet." then Menoly questioned

"Captain Konomaru?" Hanatarou then answered

"He's a dog, he's huge and strong." Menoly then asked

"So you have a dog?" Hanatarou then answered back

"N-No, I have some chickens though." Menoly then answered back a bit embarrassed for some reason,

"Oh, of course chickens, the always meow at night." At hearing this Hanatarou gained a sweat drop on his forehead and said,

"Um, meow?" Menoly then answered back

"Y-Yeah, they're like cats right?" Hanatarou then mistakenly chuckled hearing this

*Chuckle*, hearing this Menoly asked

"What's so funny?" Hanatarou then asked

"Y-You've never seen a real chicken before have you?" and then Menoly answered back(sort of)

"I have seen a chicken before, they've got- um, they wear black scal- no that's not right, um" she then fessed up,"no, before Aizen I was too scared to leave Hueco Mundo because of the shingami, my sister has been to the HUman world though so I only know a few animals." Hanatarou then sat down on the couch with Menoly and spoke in a guilty tone,

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't-" Menoly then interrupted

"Don't worry about it, I'm still kind of scared to go there, but since you left I've gotten a little braver." Hanatarou answered back a bit sad,

"Me too, but-," Hanatarou stopped talking thinking about Rukia, Menoly was concerned seeing Hanatarou's sad face and melancholy attitude,

"Are you okay?"

"Do you remember when I told you about Rukia?"Menoly then thought about how that Rukia girl tried to kill her,_"Oh yeah, that girl misunderstood what I tried to do." _Menoly then answered

"Yeah, why?" Hanatarou then answered with a smile, sad and happy tone,

"W-When we got home from Hueco Mundo we had to give a report about what happened, and I told them about how you tried to help me." when Menoly heard this she blushed and scooted closer to Hanatarou and asked,

"Y-You told them I helped you?" Hanatarou nodded and held his head down and said,

"Y-Yeah,I told them how you betrayed Aizen to help me ,but I-Isane and Rukia said that you tried to kill me." Menoly then shot up on her feet and yelled,

"That's not true!", she then asked in a quieter tone and sat down,"Y-You know that's not true right?" Hanatarou then asked,

"No of course not,I know that Rukia wouldn't lie and I know that you tried to help me,but what did happen?"

Menoly then clasped her hands together excitingly, she had practiced and practiced ever since they met and now she can show him, she turned to Hanatarou and scooted closer to him and said,

"Hanatarou, while you were passed out I was afraid you were gonna die, I was so worried and I couldn't think of a way to help you." at hearing this Hanatarou had a thought in mind,

_"I-I was going to die, she was worried about me."_,Hanatarou then asked

"W-Why did Rukia think you were going to kill me?"Menoly took a deep breath and then told him,

"When you passed out I remembered when you used Healin Kido, so I tried it." Hanatarou's eyes went wide and he asked,

"You used Healing Kido?" Menoly then seperated her hands and said,

"I concentrated and remembered what you did and," she concentrated and a thick white flame like aura appeared to grow in her hands, "this happened, I've used it to heal myself and my sister."

When Hanatarou saw this he was entranced, he had never seen anything like it before and to get a better look he scooted closer to hear,but he then asked,

"B-But, I-I thought that healing kido was green." Menoly then answered back,

"I guess its different because I'm an arrancar, I was afraid to use it on you,but when you got worse I tried to use it again I made a cero whichi it why they thought I tried to kill you.." Hanatarou then finally asked

"W-What is that?" Menoly then answered placing her hands a bit upward,

"I-I call it,"Bokomoi" it," she put the flame away, looked down placing her hands in her lap and blushed furiously,"it means "Hollow Heart", that's when Hanatarou immediately thought,

_"H-Heart, w-why would she-" _his thoughts were immediately interrupted,

*Rumble*

Hanatarou and Menoly then simultaneously looked at her stomach, they both realized that through all the explanations Hanatarou had forgotten to make the food, the two then realized that they were far too close together and backed away from each other, Hanatarou then broke the awkward silence with an apology,

"S-Sorry, I forgot to cook you something." Menoly then reassured him with a smile,

"N-No, I held you up with my healing ability, I actually wanted to surprise you."

Hanatarou smiled at this, she had waited to show him this, he had gotten what he had wanted for several months, he then said,

"I'll go fix something, just wait here." Menoly nodded and Hanatarou left for the kitchen,,she then heard the sink turned on when Hanatarou was out of hear shot Menoly started to sweat bullets and immediately thought,

_"W-What w-was I doing, that was far too close, w-we're friends, I shouldn't have named my kido that, because-",_She didn't dare finish her thoughts,_"he's nuts about that Rukia, even though she tried to kill me, w-we should try again later,I-I shouldn't be feeling this, not yet." _

Menoly was in a great deal of stress, and Hanatarou was not doing any better if not worse, As soon as Hanatarou entered the kitchen he went over to the sink,turned on the cold water and began to splash himself with it and thought,

_"What the heck was I thinking,It was the first time inviting a girl to my house,and I'm almost too tired to cook and we're friends, why were we sitting so close, wait why does that matter, I mean!" _he then heard a voice call out,

"Hanatarou, I'm sorry,but um I think I should head back!" Hearing this Hanatarou rushed from the kitchen and asked,

"Are you sure, I-I mean I know its late, are you sure you need to leave" but after he said that he then thought,

_"What is wrong with me, I shouldn't make her stay."_ Menoly then spoke responding to it,

"I know, but my fraccion will get mad if If they cat- I mean if I stay out to late" Menoly then realized what she was about to say and mentally kicked herself and thought,

_"Am I nuts, why would I tell him I snuck out and that he would be in danger if my- Oh god, Loly if she finds him then-"_ Menoly then stopped and thought about all the things she could see Loly doing to Hanatarou just to hurt her,she also remembered what she said about making sure Hanatarou wouldn't be able to walk right when she meets him and she then shot off from the couch and wnet for the door and said,

"I'm sorry Hanatarou, but I have to go, I swear I'll come again,but" Hanatarou interrupted

"Its fine, but I promise I'll cook for you when you come back." Menoly then nodded and opened the door with a said smile and said,

"I promise I'll show you the Bokomoi more and maybe I'll use it on you if you get injured again."

Hanatarou smiled at this and nodded, Menoly then left closing the door leaving Hanatarou alone, she then went deep into the woods and opened a garantar headiing back into Hueco Mundo, when she arrived she was in the desert alone, just like she left Hanatarou. Hanatarou fell on the couch sighing, with his luck he should've seen this coming from a long way, but now he knew that Menoly tried to heal him. Thinking about the current events the two then thought about what was happening and then thought unknowingly in unison,

_"We're just friends, that's all."_

* * *

**Well that's all I wrote **

**Don't you just love fluffy awkwardness?**

**Serioulsy though someone please write a ********Ulquiorra/Harrible story,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra, or a Chizuru Harem(seriously though someone needs to write a Chizuru Harem, not that I'm into that,but its long overdue)**

**********Don't forget to read and review my other stories as well,**

**********"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	7. Warm Hearted Advice

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of True Timid,sorry for the lack of updates for this story I am over my mind block, read, review and now for the Disclaimer,**

**Dislcaimer: Squalo King does not own Bleach,all rights belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Now I am still requesting these types of stories,again do not say I requested them or I'll feel embarrassed;,********Ulquiorra/Harrible story,Sung-Sung/Ulquiorra, or a Chizuru Harem,with out my name being mentioned.**

**Now for the review credits:**

**RoseJustice:That's what I was aiming for.**

**Animefreak Amii:Glad to see that someone agrees with me,but it would be awkward for me to try it so I won't judge.**

**JulCan1987:Yep,he influenced her, and guess what it causes.**

**Hazama-chan: Exactly **

**Sami217: thanks for the complement **

* * *

**Warm Heartened advice**

**Squad 6**

Hanatarou walked toward his current squad 4 assignment,sweeping the squad 6 barracks, as he made his way there he thought about the night that he saw Menoly. All he could think about was the intense awkwardness that he believed he caused, he had no experience with girls and he had no idea when Menoly would come back and the thought of him screwing things up just upset him more. Hanatarou then thought about this,

_"What is my problem, I h-have no idea what to do with girls." _

It then came to Hanatarou's attention that he would need some advice, clearly he had no proper experience with women, there were only a few he had talked to:Isane, Unohana and Rukia and she wouldn't even look at him anymore. As he was thinking of how to better the situation, he sees Byakuya Kuchiki walking past him as he sweeps the dirt and trash and got a sudden thought, he may risk getting killed and humiliated for asking such a question,but it couldn't make him feel any better or worse than he was now. He stops sweeping, grabbed his broom and runs toward Byakuya saying,

"C-Captain Kuchiki!"

Said man turns around and sees Hanatarou running toward him and tripping, Byakuya sighs seeing this, Hanatarou then got up and leaned his broom on the wall, he then took a deep breath and said,

"C-Captain Kuchiki, I-I need your help with something, c-could you help me?" Byakuya then looked at him with a stoic face,Hanatarou then started to feel scared and was about to walk away until Byakuya answered him,

"What is your dilemma and be quick." Hanatarou jumped back a bit, startled by the fact Byakuya had answered and quickly said,

"I-I have t-this problem with, *Gulp* this girl and I don't know what to do." Byakuya thought about it asked,

"What is your problem?" Hanatarou then answered meekly,

"W-Well, when were near each other it gets awkward a-and I-I don't know anything about women." Byakuya then had a guess and now curios about the girl asked,

"By any chance, is this girl stronger than you?" Hanatarou then answered in a sad tone to the great fact that Menoly was much stronger than him,

"Y-Yes."Byakuya then asked

"And by any chance does she have a sibling?" Hanatarou then grew wide eyes at Byakuya's question and thought,

_"H-Has h-he f-figured me out already!?"_ Byakuya then snapped Hanatarou out of his thoughts by saying,

"Yamada." Hanatarou was startled and he said,

"Y-Yes sir?" Byakuya then said,

"Does she have a sibling?" Hanatarou calmed down and answered,

"Y-Y-Yes, she does have a sibling." Byakuya then asked Hanatarou a question,

"Yamada, what is it that makes it so awkward, is there a difference between you two?" Hanatarou,frightened, then answered,

"Y-Yeah, most would think a huge difference." Byaukya then had this thought in mind,

_"*Sigh* Does he realize how obvious he's being, he is very stupid to ask me for this type of advice and give himself away,but it can't be helped." _he then gave Hanatarou his answer,

"Yamada, it is best to stay friends until things between you two until you are more comfortable with each other,but know this, whatever difference there is between you two, do not let it divide you both." Hanatarou was wide eyed and slowly began to smile,he did not expect to give such then said,

"T-Thank you Captain Kuchiki, t-thank you very much I-" Byakuya then interrupted,

"Continue your sweeping or I will report you to Captain Unohana."

Hanatarou then realizing that he had stopped working and grabbed his broom and began sweeping and cleaning like lighting while Byakuya walked to his office, when he did Hanatarou smiled with only one thought in his mind,

_"W-We'll just stay friends for now,but I still can't wait to see her."_ Hanatarou then sweeped the hall clean.

Byakuya entered his office he sat at his desk, his office had a desk filled with folders, information and ect. ,but there was something in his sat in his chair and opened a particular drawer and pulled out an old picture of a beautiful woman that he remembered and loved,Hisana Kuchiki, he picked up the picture, it had been a while since he last looked at it,but every time he did he felt happy. He then said,

"Hisana, your sister has a suitor, he asked for my help knowing I could kill him, he and her are in the same odds with each other that we were," he rests his elbow on his desk," the difference between us was the same, we were of different social status, but I loved you enough without such a worry, which is why I took in y- my sister, I hope I protected her enough,but forgive me if I use my shikai on this boy to protect her."

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Menoly was sitting in the hall of Las Noches,Sung-Sung, Apacci, and Mila were outside training and arguing(the two usually happen at the same time) and Loly had joined them while Harribel made sure they wouldn't kill each other, leaving Menoly by didn't care though, it was all the too awkward trying to find an excuse to why she was late coming home, she knew it was a mistake to see Hanatarou again,but she had these conflicted feelings that she didn't then thought about the situation,

_"I didn't go see him to screw him or anything, I know we're friends, he probably wants that, so why am I like this?"_

She then formed Bokomoi in her hands and stared at them, all she really wanted to do was show him her ability,but she tried to show off to impress him, she then blushed a bit remembering how interested Hanatarou looked at her really wanted to know him better,but last night was too awkward for those two and her idiot stomach didn't help then got on her feet and yelled out loud,

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY DAMAGE!" then a familiar voice answered,

"Your loud and talk to yourself."

Menoly look and saw that the comment came from Harribel, she was walking toward the blond arrancar, Menoly quickly turned to her leader and said,

"H-Harribel-sama, I d-didn't mean to-" Harribel stops a few feet from Menoly and interrupts,

"Menoly,why were you out so late, you know its dangerous in Hueco Mundo,even for us." Menoly then lowers her head and lies,

"I-I was just walking around and I lost track of time." she then realized that she could convince Harribel to let her see him without sneaking out,"Harribel-sama-" Harribel then interrupted and said,

"No, you can't try and see that boy." Menoly then cursed in her head,

_"Damn, that twenty times."_ Harribel then said,

"Menoly, understand that we can not have any contact with the shinigami right now,no matter the reason." Menoly then lowered her head and spoke in a sad tone,

"I understand,but I just want to- I can't stop thinking about it, you just don't understand." Harribel realized that she needed to tell Menoly something no one knew in response to this,

"*Sigh* Can I share something with you?" Menoly the looked up at the her leader and said,

"S-Sure, what is it?"

Harribel then sonidoed at the end on the hall and looked left and right, she did the same thing in the other direction, as she did Menoly was in confusion as to why Harribel was doing this, then without warning Harribel grabbed Menoly's arm and sonidoed in her room taking Menoly with her. When they entered her room Harribel let go of Menoly's arm and closed the door, at first Menoly was scared,but then Harribel grinned and said,

"I do understand a little, this is about conflicted feelings." Menoly gained wide eyes and asked,

"W-What?" Harribel then looked at her and said,

"The others never knew,but there was someone I had interest in." Menoly then said,

"B-But I thought you hated men." Harribel the said,

"I hated how they hunted me and the other female Hollows, you must understand that I was never the first 3rd Espada, when me, Mila, Apacci and Sung-Sung first entered Aizen's army,all the males went after us, Tousin even hinted a small infatuation toward Mila at the time and she liked it." Menoly then asked out of curiosity,

"D-Did the two ever-"Harribel interrupts saying,

"I do not know,but there was only one who never hounded us." Menoly then asked,

"Who was it?" Harribel then said,

"You won't believe me." Menoly then said hinting impatience,

"I want to know!" Harribel then said,

"*Chuckle* Very well, Ulquirroa."

Menoly could not believe what she hear,as Harribel predicted, she had always seen the 4th espada as a cold callous man, he was know for hitting Yammy if he annoyed him enough and if that didn't scare her, he was the first arrancar the Aizen was overrun with curiosity at what she was hearing so she finally asked,

"W-When did t-this happen, why did this happen?!" Harribel then spoke hiding a bit of her happiness,

"As you know Ulquirroa never hounded me or my girls, I felt a bit grateful for this because it gave me some hope that things could change fore us in Las Noches." Menoly then asked,

"S-So what did you do?" Harribel then gave her an answer,

"I approached him about his behavior and asked why he never showed any interest in my fraccion, he said that my fraccion weren't worth much that attetion and that as an Espada I showed much more worth,but as a soldier of Azien he could not offer such foolish attention." Menoly then asked,

"What did you say?"Harribel blushed a bit, which surprised Menoly, and said,

"I asked when exactly would he be able to offer such attention and he said when Aizen's wish was fulfilled,*Chuckle*and then as a higher ranking Espada I ordered him to keep that as an oath and he agreed." Menoly then asked,

"You ordered him?" Harribel then said,

"I was a higher rank of Espada than him, higher level espada could order the lower levels." Menoly then said,

"So y-you really liked him." Harribel then said,

"Yes, we both had understanding of loyalty toward Aizen and I must admit , he was a bit handsome" Menoly laughed a bit at this,"I must also admit that when Aizen assigned him to watch over the human woman I was a bit jealous." Menoly then asked curious and confused,

"D-Did he feel the same way,I mean with all respect Harribel-sama even though you wanted such a thing he may not have."Harribel then said,

"I was unsure as well,but before we were to invade Karakura town it was decided the Ulquirroa would stay behind in case of invaders, when me and the other were preparing I went to see him one last time, and he said something that me made it clear." Menoly then asked exicted,

"What did he say?!" Harribel then repeated Ulquirroa's last words to her,

"Come back,so that I may keep my oath."

Menoly was in shock, she never imagined that Ulquirroa would take an interest in love or even explore it and it was even more surprising the Harribel approached him rather than the other way around,but then a horrible realization came into place, she and Ulquirroa never had that chance, he was killed and Aizen would have killed them off even if he did survive. Harribel then said,

"Menoly,please don't hope for such things so soon, there may be a time when you can meet each other,but you will have to wait and when it happens get to know him like I wanted to know Ulquirroa, even more." Menoly then said,

"Hai,Harribel-sama and I'm sorry."Harribel then said,

"Its fine, know when you go out late please be careful."

Menoly then left Harribel's room and went to her's. Menoly understood what Harribel was telling her,she didn't want her to be heartbroken like she was, and for now she was willing to stay friends with Hanatarou,but she didn't want to wait to see him again and she knew how to sneak out to do it, before she snuck through a garantar made by another Hollow so that her's wasn't detected. She got to her room she opened the door and she saw Loly leaned against the wall with a sinister this Menoly asked,

"L-Loly, what are you doing in my room?" Loly merely said,

"I snuck in here, sound familiar" Menoly was about to say something,but Loly stopped her,"so how'd it feel?" Menoly was confuse and asked,

"W-What are you talking a-about?"Loly then snickered walked two feet toward Menoly and said,

"Don't lie to me, I know you snuck out and screwed that little bastard." Menoly blushed bright red and said,

"T-Thats not true!" Loly then started to mock her sister,

" Your so desperate, I bet you called his name," she then began to enact sexual movement,feeling all over her body and continued to mock her sister,"OH Hana, Hana,Hana pump it into me!" Menoly then shouted,

"SHUT THE HELL UP,I DIDN'T GO TO SCREW-" she was interrupted by Loly punching her in the gut, she keeled over in pain, Loly walked past Menoly and out of her room saying,

"Relax I believe you,but that means since you didn't do it with him yet, it means I can, I wonder how good the little punk is." Menoly the struggled to say,

"S-Stay away from him." Loly then said,

"I can't leave either,so how could I touch him, unless you did sneak out!"

Menoly widen her eyes. Loly left and as she walked through the hallway she gave an evil smile and had one thought in mind,

_"After all, he does sound cute." _and there were still chances to find out how she snuck out.

Menoly used the Bokomoi to heal hear stomach, as she did she the hate she felt melted away,because it reminded her about Hanatarou,it was true that he was the reason that she was ever able to do was glad to have met him and to help and be saved by him, her only real problem in the way was Loly. She walked over to her bed a laid in it,she was hoping and dreaming that she would see her friend again and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**That's all I wrote, please read and review**

**Also someone please make a story with the requested pairings,**

**also expect a one-shot from me**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


	8. Another chance )

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a lovey dovey new chapter of True Timid. First the disclaimer,**

**Squalo King does not own the anime Bleach or its character, Tite Kubo has all rights to it.**

**Now I am going to have a new poll for this story, you can decide in a review or vote and here is the question, should Hanatarou become a Visord because of his contact with Menoly? I know it's a rare cliché (contradiction like Starburts) used by other stories,but I want your choice and opinion on it.**

**Now for the Review credits:**

**manga-neko-96: Love the multiple reviews**

**Animefreak Amii: Please read and review more of them  
**

**Hazama-Chan: She gets worse in a chapter far from this one**

**MichaelCross: Overprotective brother, away!**

**Also I posted another story called "Love Among Darkness." with the following summary:  
**

_**Harribel is the newest of the Espada,but the males cannot stop harassing her and her fraccion,but only Ulquiorra does not attempt to court her, which ironically leads to an unintended result. This story is a prequel for True Timid Love, Ulqiorra x Harribel, hints Tousen x MIla Rose**_

**Please read and review both stories**

* * *

**Another Chance :)**

Hanatarou was walking from Squad 4 to his next assignment, it had been 12 full days since he talked to Byakuya and had thought about his advice, it was true that he and Menoly were nothing more than friends, so he should't have to worry about things being awkward. He felt relived at this advice and he knew he would have to thank Captain Kuchiki for this and even more happy wondering when. As he walked he saw a short familiar face, Rukia, she was talking to Isane about something, he was going to talk to them,but he remembered that every the two see each other Rukia would walk the other way from just one look at him. Rukia and Isane looked over and saw Hanatarou, Rukia was about to leave and Isane took notice of this, but Hanatarou, decided to save her some time and walked the other way thinking sadly,

_"*Sigh* I guess she doesn't want to see me anymore." _He then hung his head as he walked,

When she saw him leave Isane questioned why would Hanatrou walk the other way when he saw them, what he did was very rude and Hanatarou would normally never do such a thing. Rukia then spoke,

"Isane, um is Hanatarou okay?" Isane then said,

"I hope so, why?" Rukia then formed a sad face and said,

"I-Its nothing, just wondering." Isane then saw how Rukia looked, she then dared to ask,

"Rukia why were you about to leave?" Rukia then gasped that she was noticed about to enact her escape, she didn't answer which caused a silence. Isane then realized that this only happened when they saw Hanatarou. She then asked,

"Rukia, did something happen between you and Hanatarou?" Rukia then reluctantly answered,

"N-No, we haven't talked since the war was over." Isane then asked in a reluctant tone,

"Rukia, are you avoiding Hanatarou for some reason?" Rukia then answered in a sad tone that would make even the Fourth espada cry,

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess I am." Isane was surprised to hear this, she would never think that Rukia would do that, she was about to ask but then she remembered what happened in Hueco Mundo. She then asked,

"Rukia, you don't feel guilty about what happened in Hueco Mundo, do you?" Rukia then answered,

"I don't want to talk about it." Isane then interjected with concern,

"Rukia you know that wasn't your fault." Rukia then said,

"I killed an espada, but I couldn't even handle that mantis monster, I let my guard down and Hanatarou got hurt." Isane then said,

"You didn't hurt Hanatarou, he knows that."Rukia spoke in an angry tone,

"I know, but he got hurt trying to help me and-" Rukia paused, she thought of why this would happen and thought of an answer that she had not considered, which would also answer why he helped Ichigo rescue her. Rukia then turned to Isane and asked,

"I-Isane?" Isane widened her eyes and asked,

"What is it Rukia?" Rukia's face then became red and warm, she then asked,

"Do...do you think Hanatarou might love me?" Isane eyes widened at this question, she would never think that Rukia would even think that, she knew that Hanatarou cared for Rukia,but love? Isane gave Rukia the only answer she had,

"I-I'm sorry Rukia,but I'm not sure." RUkia then sighed and said,

"It can't be helped then." Rukia then walked after Hanatarou,but Isane walked in front of her and asked,

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rukia the looked up at Isane and said,

"I'm going to ask him myself." Isane the disagreed saying,

"No, you can't do that!" Rukia then said,

"Why not, I have to find out." Isane then said knowing how Hanatrou thinks,

"Rukia if you do that Hanatarou might not know what to do and if you go to him upset then he'll think he did something wrong and you'll make things worse." Rukia then said in a loud tone,

"Then what do I do then?!" the was a silence due due to the lack of answers, Rukia then broke that silence,

"I have to find out." she then walked away a bit sad wondering how to properly find out,

* * *

**Soul Society Woods**

It was the end of the day,Hanatarou was walking home and as he did he mind wondered to thoughts about Rukia, he was starting to feel hurt that she would go the other way every time she would see him,but he could never tell her that. As he walked back in the middle of the night he felt in dismay, did Rukia hate him, did she see him as a nobody like most, he did not he reached his house he yawned and as he opened the door to his house he said aloud,

"Is there something wrong with me?" when he entered his house he saw a blonde haired figure that was sitting on the left end of his couch with her legs crossed,Menoly. Hanatarou smiled at this not even caring that she had technically broke into his smiled back happy to see him and said,

"Well for one: you don't lock your door," Hanatarou gained a sweat-drop of awkwardness,"but other than that nothing." Hanatarou then blushed at what his friend had said to him, he then said,

"M-Menoly, it good to see you, sorry about before." Menoly then said,

"Don't be, I'm just glad to see you." Hanatarou nodded and said as he tried not to sulk over Rukia, he walked over to her and said,

"S-So, what do you want to do." Menoly then said,

"Well, I ate to day so no need to cook, h-how about we just talk." Hanatarou nodded, determined not to make things awkward like before, he sat on the other side of the couch several inches from Menoly. He then asked,

"What do you want to talk about?" Menoly wanted to make things better than they were he first time by actually having a conversation, she then remembered that Hanatarou was a shinigami and that he could heal her, this sparked up curiosity, so she asked,

"I wanna know what you do as a shinigami." Hanatarou gained a sweat drop of awkwardness, he couldn't lie so he told her the truth,

"I-I work in squad 4, a medical ward." Menoly then said,

"A medical ward, that make sense because you were able to heal me, so what do you do?" Hanatarou then said with some pride,

"I-I'm a 7th seat, I usually heal other shinigami, sweep or clean the sewers." Menoly winced at the thought of cleaning sewers and instinctively said,

"Eww- I mean, that sounds great." Hanatarou then said,

"T-Thanks, so what did you do when you worked for Aizen." Menoly then said,

"Me and my sister were his personal guard." Hanatarou's eyes widened in surprise and said,

"W-Wow, you must be really strong." Menoly then gained a sweat drop of awkwardness and decided to tell the truth that many knew,

"Actually,me and my sister were weaker than most of the arrancar, in fact we mostly did errands for Aizen." Hanatarou then softened his eyes and said,

"Oh, I mean it must have been an honor for you." Menoly the said sadly,

"It was, for my sister mostly, she was so into the bastard and she still might be." Hanatarou hung his head and said,

"Sorry." Menoly then interjected,

"No don't be, I mean if I didn't work for Aizen then I would never had met you or learned "Bokomoi". Hantarou lifted his head up and smiled,

"T-Thanks, I'm glad to have you as a friend." Menoly was so happy to hear that word and thought,

_"T-That's right, friends." _She then remebered that her had a zanpakuto when they met, she was curios to how it was compared to the others she had see. Then asked,

"Hanatarou, how does your zanpakuto work?" Hanatarou was a bit taken back by this question and asked,

"Why do you ask?" Menoly then says,

"Because I remember when you caused that big explosion with that tiny knife, how did you do that?" Hanatarou then said,

"W-Well you see-" Menoly then interrupted with an idea,

"Wait, don't tell me!" Hanatarou then asked,

"W-What, why?" Menoly then got off of the couch and said,

"I want to show you something that only my sister has seen." Hanatrou then asked,

"What is it, is it like the Bokomoi?" Menoly then grinned

"I'll show you later, when you tell me about that knife,but only later." Hanatarou then smiled and said,

"Okay,I'll tell you about my zanpakuto when you show it to me." Menoly then asked,

"Good," she then realized it was getting late and her tone turned somber,"I-I have to go home." Hanatarou then felt upset and unknowingly said,

"Well that figures." He then covered his mouth and started to blush, Meonoly had heard him and blushed as then looked at Hanatarou and asked,

"Something wrong?" Hanatarou then answered,

"I-Its just, my friend has been avoiding me, you should-" Menoly interrupted and asked,

"Which friend, is it that Rukia girlfriend of yours?" Hanatarou then stammered,

"N-No no s-sh-she' not my girlfriend!" Menoly then laughed,

"Sorry. I'm just teasing,but seriously whats wrong." Hanatarou then said,

"I-Its nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Menoly decided to respect his secrecy, after all she still thought he had his heart out for her.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I swear." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"I hope so." Menoly then left Hanatarou's house, when she did they both had feelings of accomplishment, they had no problems this evening, they had gotten to know each other better and established a friendship,but there was one thought in Hanatarou's mind that he could not shake out of his mind and it kept giving him a warm feeling in his heart,

_"M-Me and Rukia, but I dont'- do I?"_

* * *

**And that's all I wrote,**

**Please review,**

**Read my prequel story for this, it is not over and I will update that after Iro No Oo Yamada,**

**Vote whether Hanatarou should become a visord due to being around Menoly**

**"This is Squalo King, signing off."**


	9. The Swan of Hueco Mundo

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a great new chapter of TRUE TIMID LOVE( btw I recently discovered that the title has to be in all capital letters.)Also forgive me for not updating until now, I promise to update this story once more before updating my others. Now for the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Squalo King does not own bleach, Tite Kubo owns bleach.**

**Now for the review credits:**

**TheQuestions: He'll get some advice, the soul society will know about his change,but he'll be long gone**

**Apocalyptian Scribe: Sorry, I have two other stories that I have to update, so it takes a while**

**Ruon jian:The poll has decided, Visord Hanatarou**

**star's dreams:I gets a lot more confusing for him**

**Hazama-Chan: Ha ha that is a cool and funny joke.**

**Nasha Rei-Kun: Thanks for the compliment.**

** Animefreak Amii : Thanks this pairing was easy to think of.**

**SakuraKiss444 : Thanks and I will attempt to fix the mistakes**

**The poll has been decided| ****Yes: 4 No:1 **

**I have decided that I will update this twice in a row**

**Before you read any more chapters of this the intro song is Sweet Dream by Drems Come True featuring Akon , Squalo King does not own the rights to that song. **

**Also I have another poll up to see if I should revive Ulquiorra in this story or not, becaus Hanatarou becoming a Visord coincides to his revival.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Swan of Hueco Mundo**

**1 week later**

Hanatarou was at the Rukon District, he had been there to get some food along with Menoly, she was wearing a cloak that she had gotten from the ruins of her home, she found it in Aizen's throne room and for some strange reason she was able to hide her presence with it as well as cover her appearance,but to be safe Hanatarou always covered her Hollow mask with bandages so that if someone did see her then theyed think she was injured. As they walked the two ate some takoyaki in small plate, Menoly ate in intensively because she was so unused to the taste, she wore an expression of love and surprise, even thought Hanatarou couldn't see her face, her happy emotions were oozing of of her. Hanatarou then asks,

"D-Do you want to have some tea before you go home?" Menoly then asked with some curiosity,

"How does it taste?" Hanatarou then said,

"Its delicious." Menoly then nodded and said,

"Sure, it sounds good!"

The two then rushed over to a stand that sells tea, the man was very scruffy,but had a nice expression on his face, when he saw the two he was a bit put off by the cloak one was wearing,but he would see strange characters all the time,but he had a hunch when he saw Hanatarou and this stranger. Hanatarou the said,

"E-Excuse me sir, can we have two jasmines,please?" the man then smiled, wanting to test his theory said,

"Sure"two jasmine's for the young couple,coming right up." Then Hanatarou and Menoly then said in unison and in a surprised manner,

"C-Couple, w-were not a couple!" the man laughed at the two's reaction,

"*Laughter* Too bad, I thought, but whats with the cloak," he loos at Hanatarou angrily,"a man should never be ashamed of his woman's apperance,even if its ugly a hell." Hanatarou then said in a defensive tone,

"S-She's not ugly, not at all!",hearing this Menoly then grew frantic herself at what Hanatarou said. This thought shot through her head,

_"He thinks that," _she held her cloak closer to her face to hide her blush‚_"w-wow thats- no s-stop it, he was defending me." _Menoly then shook of any romantic thoughts. The man then apoplogiezed and said,

"Sorry, its just I see kid like you all the time, tell you what as an apology I'll let you have the tea for free, I even mad some Jasmine tea earlier so the both of you can get it no time." Hanatarou then felt happier and silly for yelling at that then said,

"T-Than you sir, s-sorry for yelling." The man then said,

"No trouble." the man then went to get thier tea,when he did Menoly walked over to Hanatarou, she then playfully pushed his shoulder and said,

"So, I'm pretty, am I?" Hanatarou's eyes then widened at what he implied when he stood up for Menoly, he then frantically said,

"No I didn't mean it like that, I mean you are, but I just didn't like it when he said that." Menoly then said,

"Its okay, I know what you meant." the man then gave them their free tea and then the two then quickly went on their way back to Hanatarou's house.

* * *

**Hanatarou's house**

As the two drank their tea they thought about the time they had spent together: how Menoly talked Hanatarou into sparring with her, when Menoly wanted to pet Hanatarou's chickens and they pecked her, how Hanatarou gets scared senseless whenever Menoly comes into his house without him knowing, Hanatarou even told her about when he tried to rescue Rukia, but that only made Menoly think that HAnatarou was in love with Rukia as she supected. Menoly started to visit more and more and it was easy because of the cloak that Menoly found and the two started to get to know each other more, as planned they were becoming great friends. Hanatarou was glad to see Menoly,but the cloak raised some suspicion, he finished his tea and asked,

"Menoly, If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that cloak from again?" Menoly put down her tea, she then took off the cloak revealing her face and her bandaged Hollow mask fragment, she then said,

"After the war, when me and my sister joined Harribel-sama's fraccion, she told us to look around for any survivors, I ended up looking in Aizen's throne room and I found it in a white box and two more just like it." Hanatarou then asked,

"Where did your sister search?" Menoly then embarrassingly said,

"*Sigh*In Aizen's bedroom." Hanatarou chuckled and said,

"*Chuckled*S-She must've really been nuts for him." Menoly then said,

"A little too much. looking back on it" Hanatarou then said,

"I-I've been meaning to ask, w-what kind of person is your sister, I-I bet she's nice, like you are." Menoly's eyes widened at Hanatarou's question, she never wanted to ever mention her sister's real personality to her friend, what would he say or do if he found out her sister was a emotional monster, what would Hanatarou think of her. She then said,

"W-Well, she's passionate for one and she's tough." Hanatarou then said,

"Wow, I think I would like to meet her." Menoly then thought immediately in great fear,

_"I think she'd like to meet you to and more, I won't let her though."_ Menoly then said,

"T-They can't know I'm here, y-you can't meet her." Hanatarou widened his eyes seeing how scared Menoly was. Menoly then changed the subject by asking,

"A-Are you and your friend talking to each other again?" Hanatarou hung his head in shame and said,

"N-No, I don't know whats wrong." Menoly asked,

"Is that Rukia girl mad at you?" Hanatarou then said,

"I'm not su-" his eyes widened, he then turned to Menoly and pointed at her,"h-how did you know it was Rukia?!" Menoly then said,

"It was obvious," she then looked away from Hanatarou,"you must really like her." Hanatarou then said,

"I-I'm not sure." Menoly then said,

"Its pretty obvious your nuts about her,"her tone then turned somber for some unknown reason,"I mean you broke the rules of your own world just to keep her alive not caring what happened to you, you went to Hueco Mundo just to help her and you take a hit from Yammy to save her," she looks at him and smiles,"that's love." Hanatarou then said,

"I don't love her, I just wanted to help her, besides she probably doesn't even like me that way."

Menoly was sad when she heard this, she thought that Rukia was ignoring what Hanatarou had done for her,but for some reason, she felt a feeling of triumph,she then looked at the clock and saw that it was getting very late, she needed to get home,but not before she showed him something only her sister and Aizen has seen. She then said,

"Hanatrou, can you tell me about your zanpakuto?" Hanatarou then questioned this,

"W-Why do you want to know?" Menoly sighed and said,

"Remember dummy, I promised I'd show you something if you told me about your zanpakuto." Hanatrou then felt stupid for forgetting this, he then said,

"S-Sorry, I-I'll show you Hisagomaru." Menoly then said in satisfaction,

"Thanks and sorry if I was mean *Giggle*."

Hanatarou nodded, the then drew Hisagomaru from its scabbard, he wasn't scared of hurting Menoly with it because it couldn't cut. When Menoly first saw Hanatarou's zanpakuto she thought it was strange because, it had a gauge on the side, other than that it looked like a regular then asked,

"Hanatarou, whats the gauge for, its kind of weird." Hanatarou then pointed Hisagomaru at his chest. Menoly then got scared at what Hanatarou was going to do to then yelled,

"Hanatarou, stop it!" Hanatarou then tried to calm Menoly down by saying,

"I-Its fine, this is what I do," he then stabbed himself with his zanpakuto and said,"Fulfill, Hisagomaru." then the gauge started to fill with red energy, as it did Menoly watched at how Hanatarou had stabbed himself but was still alive. When the gauge was full Hanatarou removed his zanpakuto from his chest and it transformed into its scalpel form Akeiro Hisagomaru. Menoly then widened her eyes in remembering the scalpel that Hanatarou used to save her,

_"Its the little knifed he used." _Menoly then asked,

"Is that your zanpakuto ability." Hanatarou nodded and said,

"Hisagomaru means gourd, its a healing Zanpakuto, it absorbs injuries that are created by it or anything else, when that happens the gauge fills with a red energy and when its full it turns into Akeiro Hisagomaru, a scalpel, and when I swing it I release the injuries I absorbed into an attack." Menoly was at awe, she never knew that there was a zanpakuto that couldn't cut. She then said,

"Wow, thats unusual, I can't lie." Hanatarou smiled and said,

"*Chuckle* I-I know, its one of the reason's I was put in Squad 4, I used to forget it alot,but now I never leave home without it." Menoly then then asked

but then out of curiosity she asked,

"So what happens when you close the gauge?" Hanatarou's eyes then wiidened and said on instinct,

"H-Huh?" Menoly then said,

"Hisagomaru is technically a gourd and gourds have corks so I figured that if Hisagonaru's gourd is open then you can close it." Hanatarou then thought about it and said,

"I-I never thought of that." Menoly then laughed and said,

" Well in any case you saved me with it," she then then drew her zanpakuto," hold out your hand, this might hurt a bit." Hanatarou then gave Menoly his left hand, she then cut his palm, it hurt and he was bleeding but before he could do anything, Menoly placed her hand on his left palm,"don't worry, its safe to touch."she then activated her Bokomoi and it healed Hanatarou's hand. Hanatarou felt weird at first,the Bokomoi was very warm and it felt nice, it was healing Hanatarou's cut, when she finished Hanatarou then asked,

"Menoly, why did you heal my hand." Menoly then answered blushing,

"I-I wanted to heal you with it before showed you something." Hanatarou blushed when he saw Menoly blushing and thought,

_"S-Stop it, w-we're just embarrassed is all."_,but he couldn't shake the warmth from his cheeks. Menoly saw this, she was excited at first,but realized that she had to stop. She then put her zanpakuto back in its scabbard, put her cloak on, grabbed Hanatarou by the hand and took him outside, when the two were in the backyard she took both of his hands and said,

"This is what I wanted to show you." She closed her eye, her spiritual pressure then rose, Hanatarou was nervous at first,but he trusted Menoly, after all he was her friend now. Menoly's zanpakuto then started to glow a whit color, she then breathed in and out

*Inhale* *Exhale* and thought

_"Here I go, I hope he likes it." _She then said

"Vuela con gracia, Cisne(Fly with grace,Swan)."

When she said that she and Hanatarou were enveloped in a bright white light, when the light dispersed feathers fell from all around the two, they were covered in the Bokomoi and it Gave the two a comforting feeling, beutiful feeling, then Hanatarou saw one of them most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life, Menoly's body had completely changed, her Hollow mask had shifted surrounding her collar bone, she had both eyes, her bodly had a white aura of the Bokomio, her hair grew longer she had a pair of pure white wings out of her back that wrapped around Hanatarou, her chest and upper body was enveloped with swan feathers as if her bosom had become a grand pillow, her lower body still had her leg,but her pants became a skirt and a white color traveled from her feet to her knees. Hanatarou was in complete awe at what he was seeing and Menoly could see that and the two were too into each other to notice that they were still holding hands. Hanatarou then asked,

"M-Menoly, I-Is that-" Menoly then interrupted saying,

"Me, its my release form" Hanatarou nodded. Menoly then said,

"Its Cisne, its Spanish for swan, I can barely use it to fight, but I managed to incorporate my Bokomio to my wings and feathers. Its been weeks since I last used it."He then said,

"Its beautiful." Menoly then disagreed,

"N-No its not,my sister says I look ugly, like a dumb bird, thats why I never use it." Hanatarou then says,

"Thats a lie," Hanatarou the lets go of Menoly's hands and grabs her arms, he then instinctively pulls her closer," why would your sister say something like that,y-you l-look l-l-like an ANGEL!" Menoly gasped, she had never heard anyone call her than and her face then started glow red,as Hanatarou grabbed her deep in her heart something screamed with hope that he would kiss him, but she locked that strange apparition ration away.

When Hanatarou saw this he realized that he had overstepped his then let go of Menoly and the two took several steps away from each other with thoughts in mind. Hanatarou thought

_"W-Whats wrong with me, I-I grabbed her, I was too caught in the moment, m-my heart, it beat for he- no I-I shouldn't feel this way!" _and as for Menoly,

_"Why does my heart my to have him, I have to stop, I want him as a boyfrie- I mean friend, the word if "friend" dammit!"_

After a while the two apologized to each other,Menoly took her leave and Hanatarou then went to bed,but what the two didn't know was that Loly had a habbit of taking things that Menoly found in Las Noches, like one of the three cloaks that Menoly had found. Loly had seen the whole display, she was behind the trees, and when Menoly left she jealous as the other boleyn girl at the fact the Menoly had someone and she didn't, war took Aizen from her and it gave her "stupid" sister a companion. She then thought to herself

_"She's too much of a damn coward to take what she wants,"_she smiled and licked her lips,_" if she wont't take him, I will." _she then went back to Hueco Mundo before her sister.

When Hanatarou went to bed, he thought about Menoly,not just her mentioning of his possible feeling of Rukia,but what had happened with her showing him her release form. When he fell asleep, he did wake back up for the rest of the night, he never even noticed his body glowing with a white his unaware of this he did have a guest with a dream.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry for the long awaited update,**

**Please vote for whether Uqluiorra will be revived or not**

**Read, Review and Follow**

**Also Expect a one-shot from me**

**"This is Squalo King signing off."**


End file.
